


Another Way to Fight a Woman

by Zord7542



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Rivalry, Strap-Ons, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: After their combat Demonstration, a frustrated Nefertiti storms into Anck Su Namun's chambers to confront the other woman and gets a lot more than she could have ever expected
Relationships: Anck Su Namun/Nefertiri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Another Way to Fight a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Mummy or any of it's characters. This story is purely fictional and everyone is over the age of 18

As she paced around her room inside of the Royal Palace, Nefertiti was absolutely fuming. She couldn’t believe that her father’s Concubine had humiliated her again in front of her father. That bronzed bitch had gone too far, who did she think that she was posing over her with a spear to her throat. The other woman had even had the audacity to call the princesses face pretty. As if she was already auditioning to be the younger woman’s consort after her father passed. “I won’t stand for her insolence.” Nefertiti said as she stormed out of her room and began to make her way across the palace to confront the other woman. 

Anck Su Namun’s mind was also lingering on the other woman. The feeling of the other woman’s skin on her own had been quite pleasing earlier. It was the only contact that she had received that wasn’t from the Pharaoh himself since she had become his consort. She couldn’t blame the older man, she was by far the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. Even his precious daughter couldn’t compare to her body, he had tried to make Anck jealous by throwing her into some silly sparring match with her. Showing off the pale woman’s body in the tiny little golden outfit. As far as the brunette was concerned the future queen of Egypt needed to get out of her war rooms and policy meetings and get under the sun. She was so pale that she looked close to death most of the time. She smiled as she remembered the look on the other woman’s face when she mounted her earlier in the day. She felt powerful standing over her like that, she wished that she may one day have the opportunity to put the other woman in her true place beneath Anck Su Namun’s feet. 

As though the gods themselves had answered her prayers, the doors slammed open as the fair princess stormed into the room. There was no mistaking the look of fury on the other woman’s face. But as she got closer she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as Anck stood up against a statue of the Pharaoh, her hand on her hip. “Something that I can help you with Princess?” She smiled as she leaned forward showing off her full breasts. 

All the thoughts exited Nefertiti’s mind as she looked at the other woman’s body. She could feel her face turn hot as she looked her up and down. “You cheated in our match earlier today.” She said as she could feel the confidence leaving her voice. “And for that you must be punished!” The princess yelled as she walked even closer to the other woman. Anck just smiled at her, filling the princess with fury. 

“Oh? And how was that I wonder?” The other woman asked as she bit her lip. It was more than evident what was bothering the other woman. Namun was dressed to meet the Pharaoh, her body covered in gold and black paint with a net skirt hanging from her waist. The younger woman stared at the paint at her chest desperately looking for the other woman’s nipples. 

Nefertiti gulped as she tore her eyes away from the other woman’s breasts. “You fought hand to hand when the match clearly stated we only use our Sais. I know that you’re just trying to make me look bad so that my father will marry you and you’ll be the queen.” She said putting her own hands on her hips. She pushed her own chest up to see if the other woman would bite on the bait that she had just thrown out. She was delighted when ever so briefly the older woman’s eyes shot down to the golden bra that she was wearing. Unlike Anck, the Princess hadn’t changed since their fight. She was still in combat gear from earlier in the afternoon. 

“I think you’re just mad that I put you on that shapely ass of yours.” Anck said, taking as step forward as she slowly began to circle the other woman. As she made her way behind the Princess she took a good long look at the younger woman’s ass. She licked her lips in anticipation. “I think that you liked being underneath me.” she said as her hand lightly ran along the other woman’s exposed back. The Princess shuddered under her touch but didn’t make any sort of move to protest the action or move away. “I think you like my little Princess and that you wish you could have me for yourself.” she walked up behind the other woman, her breasts lightly pressing into the other woman’s back. “You couldn’t handle me in bed Princess. Especially if I were the one to take your flower from you.” The consort said, making sure that her heavy and hot breath tickled the other woman's ear. 

With her eyes clamped shut as she felt the other woman’s nipples stiffen on her back. It took everything the princess had to not start shaking and quivering for the other woman. Finally she was able to find her composure as she felt the other woman’s breath tickled her neck. “I’m a descendant of the Pharaoh’s you ignorant Whore.” She said in the most dignified tone that she was able to muster. “If I ever allowed you to grace the sanctity of my bed, you would be begging me to never let you leave.” She said taking a step forward and breaking the contact between the two women. 

“Oh is that so?” Anck said with a cocky smile. Just as she hoped, the petty rivalry between the two women had once again backed Nefertiti into a situation where she couldn’t win. “Because I would be willing to wager that you couldn’t resist me even if the gods themselves told you to.” She said, giving the younger woman a sinister smirk as she walked around to the other woman’s front. 

Nefertiti’s blood rose. She couldn’t believe that the other woman had been so bold as to challenge her in this way. “Bold talk for someone that I wouldn’t even grace with my touch.” She said painting her face with false confidence. Anck Su Naumun walked over to her bed and patted at the edge of it.

“Since you like placing your wagers so much, how about this one.” She said bending over the bed to give the princess a great view of her larger full ass. “You sit here on the bed while I do what I usually do to get your father in the mood. If you touch me, when you touch me, I show you how a true Queen would behave in bed. If you don’t touch me and find me as repulsive as you believe I’ll leave the kingdom forever.” She said, giving the other woman a smirk. As she stood back up straight showing off her painted breasts. She began to undo the ties that held her loincloth up, dropping it down to the floor. 

Without saying a word the princess walked over to the bed and sat down. As much as she desired the other woman’s body, the chance to be rid of the other woman forever was far more desirable. There must be other painted whores in the kingdom that she could bring into her chambers. “Let’s just get this over with so that you can start packing your things.” She said, giving Anck a smile. 

The consort began to sway her hips seductively, against her usual instincts she turned around to give the pale woman a view of her fully exposed painted ass. Shaking it slowly from side to side she shot a quick glance over her shoulder to see that the princess’s head followed her hips movement. Then quickly and without warning she bent over giving Nefertiti a real show by exposing not only her asshole but her naked sex as well. She could hear a soft moan coming from behind her which made the older woman smile. 

Back on the bed Nefertiti couldn’t believe her eyes, it was no secret to anyone that her father’s consort had been training for combat, and with them sparring often she had more opportunities to see the other woman’s body up close. But to see her naked and dancing for the princess alone, that did something to her that she couldn’t quite explain. Her mouth watered as though the ripest fruit she had ever seen was in front of her, just waiting for Nefertiti to lean forward and take a bite. As she felt herself beginning to lean forward though, she stopped. She was a future Queen dammit, she couldn’t allow herself to fall like this. 

Anck could see the inner turmoil in the younger woman behind her, she loved every second of watching her rivals face battle with her inner desires. Even if the younger woman resisted her touch, the consort had no intentions of leaving the kingdom, her and her beloved high priest would never be separated. The only reason that she had even made the wager was to simply cause the other woman more grief as she struggled with her desires. She found it comical that the younger Princess thought that Anck wanted to take the kingdom from her, “such a self obsessed girl” she thought to herself. But then she realized that if she played up the other woman’s fears that this little game of theirs could be all the more fun.

Naumun turned around and began to fondle her own breasts, she moaned softly as her own hand trailed down her voluptuous body and began to finger herself. Lighty swirling her fingers around her own sex without entering, she opened her eyes to gaze dreamily at Nefertiti.The pale woman in front of her’s mouth was literally watering as she watched the older woman in front of her. Anck had paid close attention to the younger woman’s suitors, she was certain that the younger woman had never laid with anyone before. It would be a true triumph for her to be able to hold it over the other woman’s head forever if she was the one who took her for the first time. 

Nefertiti felt her resolve melting away like sand on the bank of the Nile. She had never seen a display like this before, she felt her own sex becoming more wet by the moment as she studied what the other woman’s hand was doing to her own sex. She closed her eyes, only for a moment not wanting to miss a second of the show going on in front of her. She pictured what it would be like if Anck Su Namun’s hands were inside of her own sex instead. She heard the sweetest Coo coming from the other woman which prompted her to open her eyes. Namun had her back completely arched forward, her breasts hanging mere inches from the princesses face. Nefertiti couldn’t handle it any longer, she grabbed the older woman by her bare painted hips and tossed her onto the bed. 

She took the other woman’s nipple into her mouth, grimacing for a moment as her mouth filled with the taste of paint, but getting over it as she finally reached the other woman’s areola. She bit down on it hard, causing the older woman to arch her body up and into the princesses. Nefertiti grabbed at Anck’s wrist that was still in her own sex and forced it out. Replacing it with her own as she began to finger the other woman. She had never been with another person before, but she had learned her own sex very well, she was more than capabale of pleasing Anck in that way. 

Beneath the Princess, Anck Su Namun just smiled. The younger woman had obviously thought that she had caught her off guard, and that Anck hadn’t been expecting her to strike. The truth was that it couldn’t have been more obvious, she wasn’t sure if Nefertiti even realized that she was moaning loudly, only getting noisier as Namun continued forward. She knew that she could turn the tables on the other woman whenever she wanted to, but she wanted to see what the younger virgin woman was capable of doing. To let the Princess build herself up before she tore the other woman down. 

Nefertiti released the other woman’s nipple only to go up and begin kissing and sucking on the other woman’s neck. Growing more and more accustomed to the taste of paint in her mouth as she hungrily tired her best to devour the other woman with her kiss. She smiled as she felt the other woman arch into her. The older woman had talked a big game but obviously all she was, was talk. For all of the other woman’s posturing about showing her what a real woman was like, it was going to be her that was bending her over and fucking her like the bitch that she was. She nipped at the other woman’s jawline as she straddled Namun. She removed her own golden bra and tossed them across the room, as it clattered to the floor Nefertiti smiled. She had never felt so powerful in all her life, she had commanded the armies of Egypt to go to war, ordered the construction of monuments that would last for generations, but being on top of the other woman for once. That alone could never be topped for as long as she was the queen. “Ready to beg before your queen bitch?” she asked smirking down, she rubbed her barely covered sex over the other woman’s abs.

Nefertiti’s eyes went wide as the tanner woman’s legs shot up from under her and hooked beneath her armpits. The next thing that she knew, she was being tossed down across the bed, the painted woman pinning down her arms as she laced their legs together. Their naked breasts mashing together, Nefertiti moaned as she felt her hard nipples dueling up against Anck’s as the older woman rubbed them together. “You’re pretty good for a little girl.” Anck said as she kissed all around the younger girl's face. “But you’re simply that, just a girl.” She said resting her forehead onto the other woman’s, together they looked deeply into each other's eyes. “It’s time that I make you a woman.” Namun said before she brought her lips to Nefertiti’s. 

Princess Nefertiti had never been kissed before, her whole life she had waited for some handsome man to come and sweep her off of her feet. To prove himself worthy of being her Pharaoh, as her ridgid lips slowly but surely loosened and she melted into the other woman. All of her fantasies left her mind, or moreover changed, the heat between her legs increased as Anck began grinding her hips into the other woman’s. The picture of a man kissing her and becoming Pharaoh was smashed away as the Picture of Anck Su Namun sitting on the throne with the princess at her feet. 

Anck was surprised by how quickly the other woman adapted to the kiss, given more training she would be a perfect bed warmer for her while her beloved Ihmotep was away. Seeing if she could press things further Namun extended her tongue out of her mouth and ran it along the other woman’s lips. The younger woman stopped for a moment as if to think over her next move but after a little more coaxing from Namun’s hips into the younger woman’s. The other woman’s lips parted and allowed her access. Their tongues dueled as furiously as they themselves had in the arena earlier. But for how enthusiastic Nefertiti was, Namun’s experience won out the day. Her tongue battered the Princesses into submission, as the sweaty woman shuddered beneath her, Anck could tell the other woman was getting closer and closer. 

“By the gods!” Nefertiti cried out in ecstasy as she came for the first time at the other hands of someone other than herself. Anck smiled down at the other woman. This was the first of many victories that she would have over the other woman tonight. She kept grinding herself down too, she wasn’t far off from cumming herself. Nefertiti continued to moan and whine into her ear as finally Anck was able to get herself off. 

After she recovered from her own earth shattering climax, Anck pulled herself up and off of the other woman, she smiled down at the pale girl as she saw that a good portion of her paint had literally rubbed off onto the other woman. “That…. That was incredible, we’ll have to spar more like that in the future.” Nefertiti moaned lustfully as she looked up at the older woman. Anck just laughed loudly at the other girl. 

“Oh you innocent little flower, Did you really think that we were done?” She asked, walking over to a chest to the side of the room. Opening it she smiled as her golden toy shimmered in the torchlight. “I told you that I would show you the way that I pleasure you father.” She said fastening her harness and pulling up her toy. 

Nefertiti struggled to pull herself up to look over at the other woman. Her eyes went wide as Anck walked back over to her, a golden sculpted cock hung around the other woman's waist. “What-what’re you going to do with that?” She asked, shocked and afraid of what the other woman was going to do to her. 

“I’m going to fuck you Princess.” The older woman said not blinking an eye. She grabbed the other woman by the hair and pulled the younger girl’s face close to her cock. “Better than anyone after me ever could.” she said as she shoved the metal cock into the other woman’s waiting mouth. 

Nefertiti gagged, and not just because the cold metal made its way towards the back of her throat. But mostly because of the thought that the other woman had used this tool on her father, the thought made her physically ill. That didn’t seem to bother the tan woman though, she just continued to rock it back and forth inside of her mouth. Making sure that it was as lubed up as possible before she shoved it inside of the pale princess. 

Nefertiti coughed loudly as she was pushed away from the golden cock. She grabbed at her throat in pain as she was grabbed by the hips and pulled backwards. Nefertiti’s eyes went wide once again as the other woman grabbed her ass and spread the Princesses cheeks wide open. She opened her mouth to protest but before she could do so, the metal cock entered her asshole. “OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo” She moaned as the other woman began rolling her hips at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Anck smiled as she watched the princesses ass jiggle at the impact of her hips rocking into her. After years of being with the Pharaoh and fucking him in private with the polished cock that she now rammed into his daughter, she was confident that she was a better “Swordsmen” than most of the men in the kingdom probably were. She began slapping the other woman’s firm ass as she continued to ride her. “This spoiled little ass deserves to be fucked!” Anck shouted as she continued to spank her. The pale woman’s ass growing redder and redder as she continued fucking her.

Nefertiti never pictured her first time ending up like this. In Fact she never really thought about her first time, she always knew that she would have to do so for duty's sake and to bore an heir. But the whole process was more of an inconvenience than anything. As her ass was being stretched though all she could do was moan. “You cruel whore!” The princess cried as the older woman grabbed her by the hair and roughly tugged it backwards. She also felt the other woman’s hand enter her pussy fingering her as she had herself during her show. Nefertiti couldn’t believe that she came again to the other woman. Even though the pair were alone she felt completely humiliated. Nefertiti grumbled as she felt the golden cock exited her ass, Anck then rubbing it onto her sore asscheeks as though she was cleaning it off. 

“Please! Please no more.” Nefertiti begged as she turned and grabbed the older woman’s thighs. Anck Su Namun dropped the cock and cupped the younger woman’s face. She smiled down at her as Nefertiti’s face mirrored earlier when she was pinned underneath the woman. She dragged the woman into a long searing kiss before shoving her off of the bed and onto the stone floor. 

“Tell me I’m your queen bitch. Tell me who the better woman is.” Anck said as she placed her bare foot onto the other woman’s throat. 

“You’re, You’re my Queen.” Nefertiti said choking back her tears, her pride was completely gone. 

“Well since I’m your Queen, you should worship me like one.” She said bringing her foot up to the other woman’s mouth. She rubbed her bare foot over the other woman’s lips. Without saying a word Nefertiti began kissing the other woman’s painted foot. She had been bested again, and couldn’t believe that she had walked herself into this trap. 

Anck grabbed her hair and pulled Nefertiti up her legs, forcing the paint smeared woman to kiss all of the exposed skin that she could. Finally they came to Anck’s ass. At first Nefertiti refused to kiss the other woman’s ass. This was too much, too far. “Kiss your Queen’s ass you whore!” Namun shouted at the other woman. 

Fearful that she might be the victim of further aggression from the older woman. The younger woman did as she was told. She planted soft kisses along the other woman’s meaty cheeks. As she kept going she realized this wasn’t so bad, that the other woman’s firm ass was actually quite lovely. That was unitil Anck grabbed her by the back of the head and shoved her face right into the center of her own asscrack. 

Nefertiti screamed as her face was ground into the other woman’s ass. But up Anck just smiled and moaned as the other woman’s nose was buried inside of her ass. She was loving every second of this. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her own orgasim. She knew that the other woman wouldn’t thrust her tongue into Anck’s ass so she would have to improvise a way to get the other woman deeper inside of her. She fell backwards onto the bed, trapping her head between her ass and bed.

Nefertiti really panicked at this point, she slapped at the tanned woman’s thighs. She couldn’t breathe and there was no indication that the concubine would ever allow her to breath again. She heard the other woman moaning above her as Nefertiti’s world faded to black.   
Evy woke with a start floating above the desert aboard the airship. She found herself gasping for breath as she stood up off of her bag. Looking down at her pants she realized that she must have cum in her sleep, as she walked out of the cabin she shared with her husband, her asshole was on fire. Surely the dream she had just encountered had been just that, a dream. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all to my very Niche story, Hope you liked the story, it's based off another fantastic request that I've received @ Zord7542@gmail.com only doing F/F based stories rn


End file.
